The invention relates to tile saws, and more specifically the invention is concerned with a containment device for the spray of water from a tile saw, which normally prevents the saw equipment from being used in the interior of an interior setting.
Shields of various types have been well known, for a number of items of power equipment. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,925, 4,811,527, 4,578,907, 4,077,161, 3,824,890, 3,183,629, 2,867,064, 2,766,561, 2,714,926 and 2,491,957.
Of the above patents, Ver Meullen U.S. Patent No. 3,183,629 discloses a shield structure comprised of wall panels which are removable, the shield being applied to a belt grinder. Hermansson U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,064 discloses a splash guard involving a movable transparent panel. The splash guard is designed for machine tools and does not encompass the features and advantages of the present invention.
None of the above referenced patents shows a collapsible transparent tile saw shield having the features of the present invention described below. Moreover, nothing in the prior art shows a splash guard or shield for a tile saw, enabling the tile saw to be used indoors without damage to surrounding furniture, floors, etc.